1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens system, and more particularly, to an imaging lens system used in compact electronic products and 3D applications thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The principal demand of electronic products is being compact and portable; therefore, except for reducing manufacture costs, the optical systems equipped on various portable electronic products such as smart phones, tablet computers, Ultrabooks, etc. are continuously requested to be compact. In the conventional optical systems with at least three lens elements such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,094,231 B2 & 8,089,704 B2, miniaturization is limited due to configuring too many lens elements, and the costs and complexity of manufacture are also higher in those systems.
Although some two-lens element optical systems such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,957,076 has been disclosed, the configuration thereof results in excessive difference between the focuses of short wavelength and long wavelength and thereby undesired effect of defocus is occurred. If an optical system fails to correct the aforesaid problems effectively, the imaging ability and quality thereof is inevitably limited.
In light of the foregoing, conventional two-lens element optical systems have the drawback of unfavorable image quality, and three-lens element optical systems are not suitable for compact and portable electronic products due to the inevitably excessively long total track length thereof. It is obvious that the problem of obtaining a balance between image quality and total track length has been continuously existed in the field. Therefore, there is a need for an imaging system having superior image quality and proper total track length for compact portable electronic products.